The Gallagher Heist
by Blueheaven8910
Summary: Kat and her crew wants to steal Gillian Gallagher's sword at the Gallagher Academy. What will happen when the crew thinks they are conning a normal school when it's actually a school for spies? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided this takes place after Perfect Scoundrels and during Out Of Sight Out Of Time.**

Kat's P.O.V (Heist Society)

The frigid New York winter air blew across Kat's face as she walked toward the brownstone house she called home. Kat reached for the solid gold door knob and twisted. Of course, the door stayed shut. Mumbling about how Uncle Eddie never gave out keys to the home, Kat reached inside her small black boot and pulled out her lock picking kit. Within seconds Kat was swinging the door open and stepped inside the house.

"Hello?" Kat called. No one answered Kat, so she strolled inside, flicking on the lights as she went. The petite girl silently stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the head of the kitchen table. Kat sighed slightly and began to search through her phone to call her crew. She had another job for them to do.

Before Kat could press the 1 on her speed dial to call Hale, Kat sensed someone sitting in the dark corner of the den. Kat casually stood up and began to stroll into the den. Sticking to the dark corners, she slowly reached for the light switch and turned the on. Hale sat in the chair, grinning at Kat.

"Hey Kitty Kat. It took you long enough to realize I was here." Hale teased as we slowly walked towards Kat.

"What can I say? Some people just _want _to be alone for a little bit to gather their thoughts." Kat teased back as she stood on her toes and put her arms around his neck.

"What were you thinking about? Were you thinking about me?" Hale whispered as he bent down and kissed his girlfriend.

"Wow, slow down there." Gabrielle said causally as she gracefully sat down in the chair previously occupied by Hale. Kat pulled away and glared at her. Hale turned and slid his arm around Kat while her smirked at Gabrielle.

"_So_, where have you been recently Gabrielle?" Hale asked suspiciously.

Gabrielle smiled slightly then got up and walked into the kitchen. "There was a new diamond necklace I wanted." She said over her shoulder carelessly.

Kat glanced at Gabrielle's outfit and saw a _very _short skirt and a tight fitted top. Smirking, Kat said "Who was he and were in the tropics did he live he?"

Gabrielle cringed as if she was trying to forget everything that happened. "His name is James, and he was a boy whose mom just inherited a large diamond necklace from her grandmother. He was visiting friends in a small town called Cabro in Belize **(Author's Note: Belize is in Central America)**. Let's just saw he was the king of the dorks." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. Kat saw her hand reach up and play with the huge diamond necklace she wore around her neck. Kat, silently cursing herself for not noticing the neckwear right away moved into the kitchen and sat down in her chair.

"Well." Hale said as he followed Kat. "Kats, why were you all silent and thinking a few minutes ago?" Hale asked. Kat wasn't sure if he was actually curious or he was just trying to break the silence that followed Gabrielle's story.

"Oh, right. Um, we need to call the rest of the crew. I've got a con."

"Okay, Kat my dear, what have you got in store for us this fine evening?" Hamish rubbed his hands together mischievously.

Kat looked around at the group of extraordinary teenage thieves. "I've got something we have to steal." Kat said excitedly.

Angus snapped his head up and began grinning at Kat. "We can't keep it. It's something we have to steal and give to the rightful owner." Kat corrected herself quickly and Hamish and Angus frowned at the prospect of giving away the stolen item rather than keeping it.

"What is it? Where is it?" Simon asked anxiously and Kat could see him slowly inching towards his laptop on the table.

"It's at a school called the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Woman. We have to steal a sword that was taken by the founder, Gillian Gallagher from Issoph Caven."

"So we just have to steal an old sword from a girls school?" Nick asked as if he could walk into the school right now at take it.

"Wait, wait, wait." Angus said calling everyone's attention.

"So what it sounds like is that we are going to have to break into an _all_ _girls school_. And con a couple of girls." Hamish said while grinning at his brother.

"Guys, focus." Hale commanded and turned back to Kat. Kat looked around at her crew and realized that they were waiting for her to continue.

"Yes, we are going to con an all girls school. But, you guys are going to have to focus! This con my not seem difficult but it is a school with _lots_ of people that could be somewhere they aren't supposed to be. And this is a private school for _rich _girls so there will be security. I'm not saying it will be hard to crack, but cameras my cause, an inconvenience." Kat locked eyes which each person to make sure they understood. This couldn't be a simple Gab and Grab.

"Snow White?" Nick suggested.

"There's an idea…" Hamish and Angus both said. "We volunteer of course."

"No way. I will not allow you boys to sneak into the dorm rooms and put wild animals and seven midgets under the beds. " Gabrielle snapped to the boys.

"5 o'clock shadow?" Simon asked. "I don't know if they have backup generators but we could try."

"Maybe." Kat thought. "But if the power was to go out wouldn't everyone be running all around the school? It might be hard to steal a sword when tons of girls are walking by."

"Jack and Jill?" Hale said hopefully. Kat just smiled at Hale. She knew for a fact that Jack and Jill was Hale's favorite con.

"Why don't we go in and scope out the place before we decide on how we will steal the sword." Nick said simply.

"I guess. But how should we try to get in?" Kat said to herself, but Gabrielle answered.

"Why don't we just go through the front door?" Gabrielle said the abruptly stood up. "My daddy says I can't use my private yacht until I do one full semester here. But I hate switching schools in the middle of the school year!" Gabrielle said, acting like a bored, whinny heiress.

Kat smiled. "Perfect."

**Okay so this is my second fan fiction and I'm very excited about it! I feel like I'm reading this story instead of writing it! I will try to have the next chapter up this weekend too! And don't worry; Cammie's point of view is coming up! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! And before you read I need to say a few things: 1. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! 2. I write in third person so when I saw Kat or Cammie's point of view I really mean you are looking at things and people from "their book's" point of view. 3. In case you were wondering, during this story "Cammie's P.O.V." is *SPOILER* before Cammie's dad is dead but after they went to Rome.**

Kat and her crew never underestimated the importance of scoping out a place before you steal from it. During this mission you can realize all the ways you can, or can't steal it. A crew can figure out who to use and who to lie too. So Kat, Hale, Nick, Gabrielle, Simon, Angus, and Hamish all acted like the first part of their con was the real thing.

"Okay Gabrielle. You are going in alone. Of course you will be on comms, but still. We can, under no circumstances go inside the school and rescue you. If we do, then we will be recognized when we go in and steal the sword." Kat tried to stress the importance of her role in this mission to Gabrielle.

"Kitty Kat, when I have I ever let you down?" Gabrielle laughed as she fixed her makeup.

Kat knew the question was meant to be rhetorical but she replied anyway. "Seoul, South Korea."

"Hey." Gabrielle snapped. "Uncle Eddie told me I could get the manicure! It wasn't my fault that the nail lady was the art thief we were looking for!"

Hale chuckled quietly at the memory. He sat between Kat and Simon who was rapidly typing away on his laptop. "Ready Gabs?" Hale said confidently as Marcus steered the car toward the Gallagher Academy Gates.

Everyone was silent as they sat at the gates for a few moments. "Marcus, why are we stopped?" Hamish asked, obviously anxious to see the girls.

"I'm not sure Mr. Bagshaw. It seems like the gates need to be manually opened but no one is at the gate house…" Marcus spoke formally and Kat could still here the slight British accent even though Marcus had lived in the states for decades.

"Name?" A cool, robotic voice came from the speaker by the gate.

Marcus glanced at Kat and Hale in the back seat and Kat could see in his eyes that he was wondering if he should use a fake name. Hale climbed over into the front seat and leaned over Marcus. "Jeremy Chandler and I am Miss. Tiffany Carter's butler. She is here to visit the school." Hale said confidently and mimicked Marcus's accent.

"I am sorry. We are not accepting new students at this time." The mechanical voice said.

"Could we please speak with the headmistress of the school?" Hale asked the voice, hoping the gate would open. Everyone in the car knew that they could still get in; it would just change a lot of planning they made.

"Hello, I am Rachel Morgan, the headmistress of this school." Kat was shocked. She didn't realize that the headmistress would be listening and actually respond.

"Yes, as I said before, I am here with Miss. Tiffany Carter and we would like to tour the school."

"Are you hoping to enroll Ms. Carter into our school?" Ms. Morgan asked politely.

"Yes. We are considering this school an option." Hale rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll open the gate." Kat noticed a slight change in tone as Rachel Morgan said this. It was something a normal, untrained person wouldn't have noticed. But Kat was a trained thief, and by the curious look in Hale's eyes, he noticed too.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Cammie walked along the hallway toward sub level three with, Macey, Bex, and Zach. They had all just said goodbye to Liz, for she was on the Research and Development Track, when the alarm sounded. Instantly, Zach, Bex, and Macey surrounded Cammie. For a split second, fear coursed through Cammie. But that's when it seemed everyone realized it was Code Red, not Code Black.

"What?" Zach wondered aloud, for he had never been at the school when there was a Code Red. He watched in awe as the statues slide into the ground and every book in the library sank deep inside the mahogany shelves while other books came out. The school's first edition books on decoding messages, defense positions, and the hundred of dictionaries in hundreds of languages were replaced with encyclopedias, poems, and simple English dictionaries.

Cammie grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him towards Cam's mother's office. Macey and Bex kept up easily and within seconds, they were banging on the door.

"Ah, great timing. Cam, Bex, and Macey, you are going to lead our visitor around. Zach, as this is supposed to be a _girls only_ school, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in my office until our guest leaves."

Cammie turned around and began to walk toward the front door. By the time Cammie, Bex, and Macey reached the grand entrance, all the spinning stopped. Cammie looked around at her school, her home, and barley recognized it.

Before Cammie could get a good look at her disguised school, the doors were flung open. And Cammie, who was trained to not be surprised at all, couldn't help but gasp a bit.

The mystery girl wore a short miniskirt and a loose tank top. Despite the cold winter, the girl didn't even shiver as she stepped inside. Cammie glanced at Bex and saw her eyes dart between the girl and Macey. Cammie looked closer at the girl. The new girl looked just as beautiful as Macey. And Cammie could tell that Macey noticed too.

The girl walked up to the girls and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Tiffany Carter." She said in a bored voice. Cammie could help but remember the last Code Red she had when Macey actually was a bored, rich heiress. It felt like history was repeating itself.

Before Cammie could begin to dwell on the memories of her friends, Cammie saw a frightened look cross Tiffany's face. But the look was instantly replaced with the cold, impassive face the girl had before. It happened so fast Cammie wasn't sure if she even saw the scared look. Cammie once again glanced at Bex and Macey, and by the why they were looking at Cammie, she knew she didn't imagine the fear.

**I'm sorry I left this somewhat at a cliff hanger but I just had too! I want to hear why you thing Gabrielle got scared after she entered Gallagher! I promise you that there is a legitimate reason so if you guess you will probably be right! PM me if you are confused. Please favorite, follow, and most of all… REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had major writers block. My life is kinda busy right now but I don't think I will have school tomorrow so I'm going to write then. Here is a small chapter to hold you off until tomorrow. And thank you for all the people that reviewed and guessed why Gabrielle was worried. Congratulations to AnneeMB (I think you were a guest) for guessing right!**

Gabrielle's P.O.V.

Kat said this con was supposed to be easy. But as Gabrielle strutted inside the Gallagher Academy, all of her mission plans changed. She wasn't afraid; just a little annoyed and curious. Kat promised to Gabrielle that Simon would be monitoring the comms and Gabrielle would always be able to hear them. Gabrielle wasn't scared, for she had done hundreds of cons alone. She was just curious about why a school would have jammers to block communication signals.

The three girls in front of Gabrielle introduced themselves. One was named Cammie, and she seemed like the kind of girl that could be seen one million times in a crowd, but never remembered. The girl next to Cammie had tan skin and a tough exterior was named Bex. Gabrielle wondered what Bex's real name was, but she was far too worried about what would happen if she did. The girl on the end interested Gabrielle the most. Gabrielle recognized her from the cover of every political magazine there was, and she knew that the girl was even on the cover of some fashion magazines as well. Her name was Macey, and Gabrielle couldn't help but think of ways to steal her diamond nose ring without her noticing.

The three girls led Gabrielle down the hall, talking about the school. Gabrielle listened carefully, hoping they would mention the sword. Her eyes swept back and forth along the hallways, hoping to see the sword hanging on one of the walls. As Cammie, Bex, and Macey led Gabrielle down the "Hall of History" as they called it, Gabrielle noticed something peculiar. To any other person, nothing would be out of place, but to one of the best con artists in the world, Gabrielle was trained to notice things. There were thousands of dust particles slowly falling through the air, right under a poster hanging on the wall. Around the poster, there was a thin crevice, as if something could slide into the wall. To Gabrielle it seemed like it could have been a case, and when it slid into the wall, all of the dust came off of the undusted top.

Gabrielle wished she could have stayed and examined the wall, but Cammie, Bex, and Macey were already turning the corner. Gabrielle followed, making groans and sighs every once and a while to add to her act. Gabrielle wished she had comms so she could ask Kat or Hale what they thought about the mystery wall. Throughout the tour, Gabrielle couldn't find the sword anywhere. Gabrielle became suspicious. Kat made it sound like the sword was very important. By the time the tour was over, Gabrielle was angry. She walked around the entire school looking for the sword, but it was absolutely no where! Gabrielle was starting to wonder what was wrong with this private school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Cammie's P.O.V.

Cammie couldn't help but notice how different the spoiled girl behind her was. Tiffany complained about visiting and walking around the school, but she never stopped and left. Cammie could tell Macey thought the visitor would have left a long time ago, and by the angered look in Bex's eyes, Cammie knew she wanted to finish the pointless tour. As they walked, Cammie could see Tiffany out of the corner of her eye, staring, almost like she was searching for something. Yes, there was something very odd about this girl, but no matter how hard she tried, Cammie couldn't think of what it was.

Cammie, Bex, and Macey toured Tiffany around the _entire_ school. Well, as much as Tiffany had the clearance to see. Of course, Cammie, Bex, and Macey avoided taking Tiffany to the labs, the subs, and the P&E barn. On the way back to Cammie's mom's office, Tiffany seemed to walk slower and slower. The small change in pace wouldn't be noticed by a normal, untrained person, but Cammie was trained to notice everything. Macey was doing the math in her head, figuring that Tiffany slowed her pace every two minutes and every five minutes, Tiffany would stop and ask a useless question, forcing everyone else to stop. By the time the group of four reached the headmistress' office, Bex estimated that without the stops and questions, they would have been at the office twenty minutes ago.

Cammie's mom stepped out of the office and greeted the girls again, acting like she didn't hear their quiet footsteps as they walked down the hall. Cammie couldn't help but smile. Her mom was the best spy ever!

"Miss. Carter, would you please step inside my office for a moment?" The headmistress asked innocently. Tiffany nodded slowly then slowly looked around one last time. As the office door closed, Cammie was tempted to go down one of the secret passages that led to her mom's office so she could listen in. But Cammie ignored the temptation, knowing that her mom would just repeat boring facts that made Tiffany want to leave.

Gabrielle's P.O.V.

The headmistresses' office was big and open. The walls were framed with bookshelves, which ranged from how to be a headmistress books to catalogs for a new private jet. In the center sat new looking mahogany desk, without a single sheet of paper to clutter the surface.

"Please sit down Tiffany." Headmistress Morgan gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Gabrielle gracefully sat down and began to look at her nails, acting like she had better things to do. She knew that she was getting sloppy, slowing her pace in the hall way and asking all of the questions. But Gabrielle didn't worry that she would get caught; no normal person would notice her change in mood. So she especially wasn't worried about conceited rich girls leaving their own rich, little worlds, long enough to notice Gabrielle.

"So, I'm sure Cammie, Bex, and Macey told you about the history of the school?" Ms. Morgan questioned. All Gabrielle did was nod, not making eye contact with the head of the school. As Gabrielle looked at the book shelves, she could see another small crevice, as if the book shelf could swing around and face the other way. Gabrielle was starting to think that this school was a lot different than a private school. She listened to the headmistress talk, groaning when she said uniforms of P.E., just like any other rich girl would.

By the time the interview was over, Gabrielle wondered why any of these rich girls would want to go to school here. By what it sounded like, the only difference between this private school and other public schools was that the food was better, they had to wear uniforms, they had to earn a one hundred on a test to watch TV, and they had _longer _P.E. classes. What girl in their right mind would want to go to a _girls only _school anyway?!

Cammie's P.O.V.

Cammie heard the door open to her mother's office and stood up. Her, Bex, and Macey were sitting on the hallway floor until the meeting was over, talking about how strange Tiffany was. The three spies agreed that the girl seemed to notice things more than an average human. They recalled an intense moment during the tour when Macey was talking about the hallways, saying that the hallway down to the labs lead to the bathrooms. When Tiffany later asked to use the bathroom when they were one hallway away from the labs, Bex began to pull Tiffany the opposite way, toward the actual bathrooms. When Tiffany pointed out that they were a hallway away from the "bathrooms", Bex slammed to a stop. Cammie couldn't believe that the girl not only remembered that they said that, she could believe she remembered where each hallway was.

Tiffany strutted out, fixing her hair while she was at it. "Well, thanks for the tour, but I really don't know if this is the school for me. My butler will call you later once I decide." Tiffany said ungratefully. She began to walk out the door without a single goodbye. Cammie, Bex, and Macey got up and followed her, rambling on about how Tiffany had to come back so she could see their musical, and their student elections, and their prom. Cammie said everything that she could think of that made their school sound private school like. Tiffany skid to a stop. She turned away from the door and laughed at Cammie

"Wait, prom? I thought this was an all girls school! How on earth do you have a prom?" Tiffany cried suspiciously.

"Well I guess it's not an actual prom. We all buy dresses, not actually prom dresses but sun dresses, and then we come down here and party. There are no boys." Macey said with an evil smile. Cammie couldn't help but be awed. Macey knew exactly wait to saw to prevent Tiffany from coming back.

Tiffany stood there with a shocked expression, then just smirked and pushed the door open. Cammie watched as Tiffany's butler got out of the car and opened the door. Cammie couldn't help but notice, but he opened the door just enough so the Tiffany could slip in, but no one in the school could see inside. Macey saw a small piece of fabric from a shirt as the door was opened, and she knew that someone else was in the car. But she knew she shouldn't assume yet, for it could just be her parents in the car. Bex was the one that saw Tiffany hesitate before she got in, as if she was waiting for a bunch of people to slid away from the door and make room for her.

The three spies shared a meaningful look. They silently agreed that once Liz and Zach got out of class, they would search for this girl in the CIA database. And they wouldn't stop until they found out what this Tiffany Carter girl was hiding.

**Yay, another chapter! Please follow, favorite, and of course… review! I love reading what you all think! And also I thought you may like to know that I'm writing another Fanfiction (usually I write on at a time) so my updating times may be a little off. (My new fanfic isn't for this genre; it's for The Host by Stephenie Meyer)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kat's P.O.V.

"Finally! You're back!" Kat exclaimed. She tried to slide over and make more room for Gabrielle, but there was no room. Hamish and Angus had their heads pressed against the tinted windows, watching the girls from the Gallagher Academy. They were too absorbed in their thoughts they didn't notice how much room they took up. Before Kat could snap at them and tell them to focus, she felt gentle hands grab her waist and easily pull Kat onto their lap. Kat leaned her head make and met Hale's hazel eyes. He pecked her on the lips and smiled his crooked smile. Gabrielle took Kat's previously occupied seat, and glared at Kat.

"Yeah I'm back. Now, out of curiosity, was this a con you made up just for fun? Was it to get back at me or something? Because first the comms unit was jammed and second, there wasn't a sword anywhere!" Gabrielle said annoyed. "Wait, was this to get back at me for interrupting you and Hale during you make out session a few days ago?" Gabrielle said suspiciously.

"What? No, this wasn't a fake con that I just made up! What do you mean the comms cut out and you couldn't find the sword?" Kat said shocked.

"Why don't we all just start at the beginning? Gabrielle can you please explain what you meant by the comms was jammed first? Then we can talk about the sword" Hale said calmly.

Angus and Hamish were brought back to their senses after Marcus pulled away from the gates of the school. They turned back around and the shock that Gabrielle was in the car was hilarious. "Hey Gabs, when did you get here?" Hamish said at the same moment Angus said "Wow. Kat, Hale why don't you get a room?" Everyone chuckled at their obliviousness.

"As I was about to say before I was interrupted, the comms cut out right when the doors closed behind me. What was that all about? Didn't you guys hear the static and then just silence on my end?" Gabrielle asked. The surprised looks on everyone's face answered her question.

"Gabrielle, we could hear you talking the whole time. We just thought you were ignoring us so you could stay in character." Simon shrugged.

"Wait, what! You could hear me? But-But I couldn't hear you guys!" Gabrielle started to think about the odd Gallagher Academy again. She was dying to tell everyone about the weird holes in the wall and odd dust patterns, but she knew this problem had to be addressed first.

"That's weird. We heard everything. Like that your guide's names were Macey, Bex, and Cammie and we heard the whole tour. I wonder why you couldn't hear us…" Kat trailed off, beginning to talk to herself.

"Okay, now I know you all are surprised about this, but I'm not. That school was weird… there is defiantly something different about it." Everyone's heads snapped towards Gabrielle. "Well, the sword wasn't in plain sight, but in the main hallway, something was a bit… off. On the wall right in the center of the hallway, there was a poster." Everyone looked at Gabrielle like she was crazy.

"So? It _is_ a school. And you all call me the dumb one." Hamish laughed.

"Let me finish! Around the poster there was a thin… cut… around it and there was dust falling down all around it. I think the sword was in a case, and it slid into the wall. And when it did, all the dust from the top of the case fell."

Everyone stared at Gabrielle in amazement. "So, there is definitely something odd about this school, and we are going to pull a con to try to get a sword that we only guess where it is. And we are going to try to steal the schools most prized possession, that hangs in the middle of the main hallway?" Hale smiled. "We are crazy, you all know that right?"

"Hey, crazy _always_ gives you edge." Kat said mischievously.

Cammie's P.O.V.

"Liz!" Cammie yelled down the crowded hallway the same time Macey yelled "Zach!" They both looked at us in confusion but quickly made their way toward us. As Zach walked, her watched the school slowly morph back into itself after the Code Red.

"Hey! How was the tour? Did everything go fi- oopsy daisy!" Liz somehow managed to trip and as she went down she grabbed onto a tapestry and got herself tangled in it. Cammie could see Zach sigh and he easily pulled Liz to her feet. A slight blush crept up Liz's slightly pale cheeks. "I'm okay!" Liz yelled down the hall at her friends and then carefully began to run toward them again. Zach beat Liz to Cammie, Bex, and Macey. He kissed Cammie's cheek then stepped back.

"So, what are all three worked all up about?" Zach smirked his famous smirk and met each of the girls eyes. Liz finally made it to them and was nursing her now slightly bruised knee.

"We need the do a search on the girl that just came here." Macey said blatantly.

Liz's innocent eyes widened. "Why?"

"There was something up with that chick. I want to know what it is." Bex said, allowing her British accent to resurface.

"It might not involve major hacking, but we could still use your help." Cammie said to Liz and Zach.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zach's strong, callused hand met Cammie's and he began to pull her to her room. Macey, Bex, and Liz slightly rolled their eyes as they began to follow with ease.

"Is that her?" Liz groaned.

"No." Cammie, Bex, and Macey groaned in allusion.

"How 'bout this girl?" Liz murmured.

"Uh, Liz, I think that's a guy…" Macey laughed.

"What? Oh, I guess it is." Liz said sleepily. Everyone reached for their coffee's and they instantly jerked awake.

"Why don't we take a break?" Cammie said, dreading Bex's answer.

"No! We need to find out what this girl is up too!" Bex yelled. Macey rolled her eyes. She hated it when Bex went into her "Bex Mode".

"Well, why don't we stop searching under names, and start searching under looks. You never know, maybe the girl used a legend." Zach said as he put his arm around Cammie.

Everyone stared at Zach. "I see what you mean and that's a good idea in some sense, but if she was using a legend one we would have noticed her lying, and two we would have went into Code Black, not Code Red." Bex said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"What if the school didn't know she was a threat?" Zach asked.

"Impossible. The school always knows." Cammie sighed.

"Let's think for a moment. This is the only teenage girl spy school, right? So when a teenage girl shows up and she doesn't go to the school, she can't be thought of as a threat, right?" Zach locked eyes with everyone in the room.

Cammie could see Bex's eyes light up. "Lizzie, please try!" Liz sighed but began typing letters and numbers into the computer. She began to scroll slowly down the page that consisted of thousands of girls that fit the description.

"STOP!" Cammie, Bex, and Macey yelled. Macey got up and pointed at a girl on the monitor. "That's her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to update a bit earlier than I usually would because of all of your reviews! I'm so grateful for all of you who follow, favorite, and review. So I wrote a long one (for me) just for all of my fans! Thank you so much!**

Disclaimer:I do not own the Gallagher Girls series (or anything affiliated with it) or Heist Society (or anything affiliated with it). Ally Carter does.

**Summary Of Last Chapter:**

"_What if the school didn't know she was a threat?" Zach asked._

"_Impossible. The school always knows." Cammie sighed._

"_Let's think for a moment. This is the only teenage girl spy school, right? So when a teenage girl shows up and she doesn't go to the school, she can't be thought of as a threat, right?" Zach locked eyes with everyone in the room._

_Cammie could see Bex's eyes light up. "Lizzie, please try!" Liz sighed but began typing letters and numbers into the computer. She began to scroll slowly down the page that consisted of thousands of girls that fit the description._

"_STOP!" Cammie, Bex, and Macey yelled. Macey got up and pointed at a girl on the monitor. "That's her._

Cammie's P.O.V.

"Liz, click on the profile!" Cammie screeched.

"Okay, Okay!"

The small thumbnail picture of the Tiffany Carter expanded and an entire profile accompanied the picture of the gorgeous girl. No one could deny the fact that Tiffany Carter's C.I.A profile picture was beautiful. But the girl's name wasn't Tiffany Carter. It was Gabrielle Bishop.

Kat's P.O.V.

Kat sat down in the oversized chair by the crackling fireplace. She looked around the room at the priceless artwork that the Hale family placed around the den. Kat, Hale, Gabrielle, Nick, Hamish, Angus, and Simon were all staying in Hale's Virginia home so they could be close to Roseville.

Each member of her crew came in at staggered times, and took their places on the various couches and chairs that Kat had arranged in a circle earlier that day. Once everyone was there, Kat stood up and began to pace.

"Okay, from Gabrielle's excellent search, we learned many things about Gallagher, and many ways not to steal from it. Because we don't know where the sword is, Simon, I want you to try to get your hands on the blueprints of the school." Simon instantly whipped out his laptop and began typing fouriously on it. "We know now that Gabrielle or I can't just walk in asking for another tour, because they send you on a tour with three other girls. And we know that when we go in, we have to all know the plan like the back of our palms, because the people in there can't communicate with the people outside." Kat looked around at her crew. Gabrielle stood up and stepped into the middle of the circle.

"Well, we have two choices. Rob it while it is crowded or rob it while it's not. During tours, every student goes to their dorms beside the girls giving the tours. But if we break in, the classes will be going on and it will be crowded." Gabrielle frowned. "And as Kat just said that we can't go in for another tour, so we must have to go in during school."

"Why don't we go in while everyone is asleep?" Nick said lazily.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Hamish and Angus said at the same time.

Hale chuckled then looked at Kat. "They have a point, it is a good idea. And I'm not saying that for the same reasons Hamish and Angus have. At night, the girls will be gone and so will teachers! We would be all alone and have plenty of time to find the sword!"

"It is a good idea. But these are rich girls. The school must have high tech security." Kat bit her lip.

"So did the Henley, but we are all still here and not in jail right now." Hale argued back.

"Fine. We'll do it at night. Now we just have to find what we need to steal."

Cammie's P.O.V.

"What the hell! That's her isn't it, Cammie?" Bex cried; her British accent more prominent than ever.

"Yes! That's defiantly Tiffany, but why is her name Gabrielle?" Cammie asked angerly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone turned to look at Zach. "She used a legend. She _lied_."

"But… no one can lie to us! We... we _are_ spies! Isn't it like… impossible for us to be lied to?" Macey said as if she was the new girl again and hadn't learned the ropes.

"It is possible for us to be lied to. But only if we are being lied to by a trained professional that has been in the business forever." Bex seethed. The girls were no longer confused. They were angry that "Tiffany" managed to trick them.

"Why don't we just read her profile to find out how she lied to us?" Liz suggested quietly.

Everyone's eyes darted toward the screen and began to read.

_Name: Gabrielle Marie Bishop_

_Nicknames: Gabs, Gabby_

_Gender: Female_

_Languages: English, also fluent in French, German, and Russian_

_Blood Type: B Negative_

_Date of Birth:_ _February 24, 1996 (Age 17)_

_Place of Birth: Paris, France (raised in New York City, New York)_

_Height: 5 foot 8 inches (172.5 cm)_

_Weight: 130 pounds (58.97 kg)_

_Race: White_

_Friends: Unknown_

_Occupation: None_

_Education: Studied at Colgan School for two semesters then dropped out. No current known schooling._

_Likes: Unknown_

_Dislikes: Unknown_

_Fears: Unknown_

_Relationships: Seen with many boys and men. Unknown current material status. _

"What! This girl is like a ghost! How can the C.I.A. not know anything about her! The C.I.A. is supposed to know everything about anyone down to the last meal they ate and whether or not they enjoyed it!" Bex fumed.

"Maybe she is like us. If you searched us it would have this much information. Maybe here full profile is more classified than we thought." Liz suggested.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! If you were to search us, it would have all of the information down to the last detail. Our more classified information is just what missions we have done. This girl isn't more classified, it's like she doesn't exist." Cammie frowned.

"Have you girls looked yourselves up before?" Zach asked. The girls shook their heads. "Well, why don't you try? Maybe your profile is like this one." Zach pointed to the monitor.

All of the girls looked at each other, none of them wanting to expose all of their secrets. "Fine! Liz, look me up." Macey said angrily. "But we are only going to see if our profiles are different. That's it!

_Name: Macey Alexis McHenrey_

_Nicknames: Mace_

_Gender: Female_

_Languages: English, Chinese, French, Farsi, Spanish, and excels in many other languages and accents._

_Blood Type: O Positive_

_Date of Birth: August 1, 1994 (Age 18)_

_Place of Birth: New York City, New York_

_Parents: James McHenry and Cynthia McHenry_

_Siblings: None_

_Height: 5 foot 6 inches (167.5 cm)_

_Weight: 120 pounds (54.43 kg)_

_Race: White_

_Friends: Cammie Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Zachary Goode_

_Occupation: Student_

_Education: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_

_Likes: Shopping, hair, makeup, and hanging out with friends_

_Dislikes: Campaigning_

_Fears: Spiders and loss of loved ones_

_Relationship: Currently dating Preston Winters_

_Favorite Color: Red_

_Favorite Food: Macaroni and Cheese_

_Favorite Movie: Hanna_

_Favorite Type of Makeup: Mascara_

_Favorite Brand of Makeup: Mac_

_Latest Meal: Belgium Waffles with Syrup (enjoyed meal but wanted more syrup)_

"Okay that's enough of that!" Macey snapped and exited out of her profile.

No one dared to comment on what they just read. "Um… well know we know one thing." Cammie said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Bex agreed. "This "Gabrielle Bishop" is in deep. She isn't classified like us, though. She's like the opposite. The C.I.A. doesn't have _enough _information.

"Well here is the biggest question. _Why_?" Zach asked. And no one seemed to have the answer.

**Oopsie Daisy, I ended with another cliff hanger. Sorry! Please don't hate me! I just really liked how it ended. I'll update soon though so don't worry. And I didn't know Gabrielle's last name so I chose to use Kat's. Does it say it in the book? Please follow, favorite, and review (reviews make me **_**so**_** happy)! And Happy Easter if you celebrate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided this story needed some Zammie and some Kat and Hale (sorry I just really don't know what to call them…)**

Kat's P.O.V.

"Simon, did you get the blueprints yet?" Kat asked hopefully at the end of the crews meeting.

"Yeah, let me just print them out." Simon said dreamily, in his own tech world.

Simon stands up and walks over to the special printer that can print large documents to collect the blueprints. "Here they are." Simon hands them to Kat and immediately begins typing on his many laptops again.

"Okay, thanks. Hey Simon, can you also work on the security. Figure out what we are up against?" Kat asked uncertainly. She knew all she had to do was go inside a school at night, but she believed Gabrielle. This school wasn't what their cover was. Kat didn't want to underestimate it.

"Already on it." Simon smiled slightly.

Kat crossed the room and walk out. She enters the main hallway, and ascended the grand staircase. She silently walks across the upstairs hall way and throws open the first door on her right. Her room was just like the other ones, a king sized bed, walk in closet, and a large dresser against the wall. Kat meant to throw herself onto the soft bed and sleep, but someone was already laying there, waiting for her.

"Hey Kitty Kat." Hale smiled and sat up.

"Hello…Weston?" Kat said jokingly.

"Nope, sorry." Hale smiled wider, standing up and reaching Kat in two long strides.

Hale took her small hands in his large one's and began to pull her inside the room. With her foot, Kat kicks the door closed and it locks with a satisfying click.

"I'm guessing you really don't want to talk about our mystery con?" Kat whispered.

"Oh, we have plenty of time to talk about that. But let's save that for when everyone else is around. Right now, we are actually alone. And I believe we haven't been truly alone since…"

"Since Ecuador." Kat finished his sentence, referring to their latest mission together.

"Yeah… Ecuador…" Hale mumbled, meeting Kat's lips with his. Hale slowly deepened the kiss, licking Kat's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kat, of course, let him and she opened her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Hale, who won, began to explore Kat's mouth.

Hale wrapped his hands around Kat's tiny waist, pulling her closer. Kat's hands slowly traveled up and down Hale's stomach, feeling his eight pack. A moan escaped Hale's mouth, and his hands traveled up and down Kat's back and stomach, pausing at moments to message her shoulders.

Hale and Kat continued to make out for an hour, slowly exploring parts of each other they never saw before. Knowing everyone would be looking for them and for the dinner Kat and Hale never prepared, they slowly began to make their way back down stairs.

"Oh, so _there's _the happy couple." Hamish said smirking at Hale's faint lipstick stains on his face and neck.

"Yeah, we were all wondering what you were doing behind that locked door." Angus imitates his brother's smirk, looking at the hickey that Kat tried to cover.

Hale punches Hamish in the arm while Kat stomps on Angus' foot with all her power. They both double over in pain. Hale pecks Kat on the lips with a smile and walks back into the living room. Gabrielle turns around in her chair and crinkles her nose.

"Okay next time, try to be quieter. I could hear you even with my headphones on." Gabrielle complained to Hale. Kat blushed. She didn't realize they were that loud. Gabrielle turned on Kat. "Katarina Bishop! Your hair is an absolute mess, and so if your makeup! Gosh, that took me hours to do!" Gabrielle screeched. Kat smiled. Of course Gabrielle would complain about her hair and makeup.

"Hey, guys?" Simon looked up at Kat and Hale. "I'm guessing you didn't have a chance to look at the blueprints?" Simon chuckled slightly.

"Well, we can look at them now." Kat snapped, pulling out the blueprints. She laid them out on the coffee table and began to look at them.

"Um, what are these blueprints for?" Gabrielle said confused.

"Gallagher… Gabrielle where have you been?" Kat joked.

"Hey, don't start thinking I'm dumb! These blueprints aren't of Gallagher. I would know. I was actually in the building!" Gabrielle cried.

Kat's heart dropped into her stomach. "What?" Kat said hopelessly.

"Well, right here, there were a ton of science labs." Gabrielle began, pointing to a wing, labeled storage. "And, I'm not positive, but there was a hidden elevator here." She pointed.

"Wait, what do you mean, you are not positive?" Kat questioned.

"Well all I could see was a mirror, but I know a secret elevator when I see one. Also, on the mirror ther was a note that said '_Junior Cove Ops class is cancelled, meet outside at 7:oo pm for the rest of the week.' _I'm almost positive that I wasn't supposed to see that though." Gabrielle said as if she just remembered.

"Wait the hell is "Cove Ops"?" Hale said confused, as if he missed a part of Gabrielle's story.

"What is up with this school?" Kat asked herself again. Though she meant it to be a rhetorical question, she could see everyone searching for an answer.

Cammie's P.O.V.

"Okay, so this girl, she has avoided giving the C.I.A. any information about herself?" Zach clarified.

"Even though we all thought it was impossible for the C.I.A. to not even get their hands on school records!" Bex yelled in a whisper, for it was now 2:00 a.m. and all of the other students were asleep in the dorms around them.

"Maybe she doesn't go to school." Cammie suggested, as she snuggled into Zach as they sat in her bed under the warm blankets. Zach's hand slowly began to slide up and down her thigh, invisible to Macey, Liz, and Bex. Cammie good naturedly slapped his hand away, making him smirk.

"That could be true. But, if she wasn't in school since…" Liz trailed off, looking at the computer. "Since she was fourteen, I doubt she would choose now to join our school. Especially because she would have only a little more than a year left of school."

Macey, Bex, Cammie, and Zach's eyes widened. "She hasn't been to school since she was fourteen!" Macey cried, slightly jealous.

"So she was here for another purpose." Bex said using her abnormally calm voice.

"We have to tell someone!" Liz began to bit her lip, proving she was anxious.

"She's right. We just discovered that and unknown threat entered out school, and the school didn't detect it! It went into Code Red when it should have gone into Code Black." Cammie spoke in a whisper that only trained spies could hear. She slowly slipped out of Zach's grasp, preparing herself for a talk with her mother.

"Wait! Did she have suspicious behavior? What was her motive?" Zach began asking typical spy questions.

Bex, Macey, and Cammie's eyes met. "She was looking for something. Or someone. She kept making us stop; her eyes swept across the hallways the entire time, searching." Macey spoke at full volume would have woken the girls next door under normal circumstances, but everyone slept deeper and calmer on the weekends at Gallagher.

"So she was looking for something. What though? " Zach and Cammie spoke at the same time.

**I'm not going to put it off any longer. Next chapter they will realize what they are up against! Please follow and favorite, but most of all… REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To clear up any confusion, I changed when the Cove Ops classes to have to meet. They now have to meet outside at 7 p.m. for the rest of the week. This chapter takes place at 3:00 a.m. a day after Gabrielle went to Gallagher.**

Kat's P.O.V.

"Simon, can you search what "Cove Ops" is? It's obviously is a class, but what are they learning? Is "Cove Ops" short for-"

Before Kat could finish her questions Simon interrupted. "Got it!" He yelled. Questions began to be fired at him and everyone strained to see the computer, but Kat stayed still. Simon's face was hard and cold, completely unreadable.

"Simon, what's wrong." Kat asked, dreading his answer.

"Cove Ops stands for Covert Operations." Simon said, only meeting Kat's eyes. Simon explained farther, "Covert Operations is about concealing you identity. It is used in the military… but mostly by spies." Simon spoke slowly, meeting everyone's eyes.

"Simon. Are you trying to tell us this is a school for spies!" Hale laughed along with Hamish and Angus.

"You weren't in there with me! The school had swinging bookshelves! A secret elevator! It has a class about how to conceal your identity and lie! We are thieves trying to break into a spy school and not get caught by trained teenage spies, and actual adult teachers that are spies!" Gabrielle cried. She began to pace back and forth, faster than humanly possible it seemed.

"Kat, I don't think we can do this. We could go to jail." Hale said, now serious.

"So! We could go to jail we robbed the Henley! When we took the emerald! There has always been a possibility that we could go to jail! Now is no different." Kat calmed down.

"So we're going to do this?" Hamish asked.

"Yes, and we are going to do it tonight, during the Cove Ops class." Kat said, already forming a plan in her mind.

Cammie's P.O.V.

Cammie, Macey, Bex, Liz, and Zach walked down the Hall of History toward the headmistress's office. Though it was three in the morning, Cammie knew he mother would wake up the second they opened the door of their dorm on the third floor. Before they can knock, Cammie's mom swings the door open, looking perfect as always. She doesn't say a word and just steps back inside her office and sits down. Macey swings the door closed once everyone enters. Cammie goes to sit but almost jumps when she sees Mr. Solomon sitting in the chair next to her mother. Cammie hid her fright though, for she was a spy, but Bex's smirk gave away everyone's thoughts. Cammie knew her mother and Mr. Solomon realized that everyone was thinking about the fact that Joe was in Cammie's mom's office at three in the morning.

"So, I'm guessing this isn't just a visit?" The Headmistress laughs.

"Yes, will you perhaps be explaining what you five were talking about upstairs behind that closed door." Mr. Solomon smirked. Gosh, Zach's usually smirk was contagious tonight. "And don't be mistaken, I am very annoyed that I had to say five, considering I told Zach he had to be in his room at midnight every night." Mr. Solomon glared at Zach. Under usual circumstances, someone would shrink back into their seat if they got the glare, but Zach just leaned forward in his chair and glared back.

"This is about the girl who came in for the tour yesterday." Bex said, skipping the indroductions.

"Tiffany Cater?" Cammie's mom asked as if there were multiple tours yesterday.

"Yes, but her name isn't Tiffany Carter. Her name is Gabrielle Bishop. And we think she didn't come here to visit the school. We think she came here to find something." Cammie said in a rush.

"Girls, if a girl was using a legend, we would have went into Code Black, not Code Red." The Headmistress said confused.

"That's what we thought, but then we realized that maybe the school didn't know she was a threat." Zach said persuasively.

"Just search Tiffany Carter in the C.I.A. database then." Liz whispered.

"You won't find her because her name is Gabrielle Bishop!" Macey added.

"Fine I will search Tiffany Cater if that mean we can all go to bed." Cammie's mom groaned.

She turned to her computer and began to type. "Girls…and Zach." She added Zach's name as an afterthought. "She is right here! Tiffany Carter. It's even her picture!" She turned her computer around to show the stunned teenagers the full biography listing things from childhood nicknames to the last person she texted to her favorite tree to climb.

"This isn't possible." Cammie jumped up and typed in Gabrielle's name. No matches were found.

"Someone deleted the information to protect her." Macey cried.

"Macey that is impossible. The only people allowed to delete a complete person from the C.I.A. database are the people that work there. Not even I, Headmistress Morgan, Mr. Mosckowitz, and Ms. Sutton here could break in to do that, even if we worked together." Mr. Solomon sighed.

Liz blushed under the praise. The five teenage spies meet each other's eyes, coming to the grim realization that no matter what they said, they would not be able to convince anyone about the danger Gabrielle Bishop caused.

The four girls began to head back upstairs toward their dorm and Zach turned the corner toward his. Cammie walked slightly behind her three best friends, and before she could go up the stairs Zach grabbed her wrist and pulled her around the corner into a small alcove.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." Zach whispered seductively.

"Well you just did." Cammie teased.

"My goodbyes are a little more special." Zach smirked, his lips brushed against ear. Cammie turned his head and met his lips with hers. Zach spun Cammie around and pushed her back against the wall. Zach wrapped his arms around her waist. Cammie surprised Zach and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, Zach winning. Cammie wrapped her legs around Zach's waist, using the wall for leverage.

Cammie grinded against Zach's erection, causing Zach to moan in pleasure. Cammie pulled away, mimicking Zach's famous smirk. She began to kiss Zach's neck, traveling down to kiss abs. She put her hands on Zach's stomach, feeling his twelve pack.

"Eh um." The voice cleared their throat awkwardly. Cammie's heat pounded and blood rushed to her face, thinking it was her mother, or worse, Mr. Solomon.

Zach let go of Cammie, putting her gently on the ground. Cammie turned and before she could apologize for her behavior there was a sickening crack and Cammie was only aware of the throbbing, blinding pain by her jaw.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled as Cammie swung her fists and fought back. But Cammie's punches and kicks just met air, because the attacker was already running. Cammie's thoughts were clouded, for the punch slammed her head into the wall. Though Cammie was slowly blacking out, Cammie could see the attacker running toward one of the hidden passage ways. But, the passage ways were closed at the beginning of school. That passage way just leads to the library. The only explanation was that there was another hidden passage way that branched off the one that leads to the library. Cammie fell to the ground, and her last few seconds of consciousness, she could see Zach chasing after the attacker down the secret passage way. The stone door slid closed and locked Zach in before Cammie could warn him. Before she could worry, Cammie's world went black.

**I'm on spring break so I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this chapter is only from Cammie's point of view.**

Cammie's P.O.V.

"Cammie! Cammie can you hear us! Cammie!" Cammie could hear Bex's British accent and Liz's sobs. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Her sight slowly cleared, with each blink a small part of Cammie's vision came back. Her head was pounding and it was as if she could hear each dust particle hitting the ground with an ear splitting bomb.

Cammie's thoughts soon cleared and she jerked up into a sitting position. Her stomach heaved but she ignored the pain. "Zach! Zach, are you okay?" Her voice was hoarse. Macey stood outside the secret passage way punching and kicking, trying to break the old stone.

"Cammie? Is that you?" Zach's voice was muffled between the stone but the effect it had on Cammie was instantaneous. Cammie jumped to her feet and ran toward the wall.

"Zach! The man! Is he gone?" Cammie called through the wall.

"Yes he got out the must have hit a button to disable the passage way!" Zach called back. His voice wasn't scared, just annoyed and angered.

"Liz? Whatcha got?" Cammie spun on her heels and stared hopelessly at Liz. Liz, the girl who knew all of the passage ways from listening to Cammie's stories committed the school's complete blue prints to memory. Not the fake blue prints that they school leaves online to confuse enemies, but the real one's that only a select few can see. Cammie began to run through all of the passage ways she knew too, but her slight concussion made the information inaccessible.

Liz's eyes widened. "Well…" She bit her lip. "There is the air ventilation system that goes over the passage way. I don't know if it will be able to hold us though."

Cammie remembered. "I've been in that air vent! I'll go alone." Before anyone could stop her, Cammie took off toward the kitchens and began to climb up the air vent. For the first few feet, Cammie had to climb vertically, using her arms to push herself up. The air vent quickly leveled out and Cammie was small enough to be able to crawl through it. Being alone in a passage way seemed to clear her mind, and she was thankful, for she needed to remember where to turn. Every once and a while, Cammie would crawl over an entrance to another room. She listed in her head, knowing she would need to know when she was over Zach and the secret passage way.

"The labs for the freshmen, the labs for the sophomores, the legend room (where computers generate legends for girls on missions), the countries of the world classroom, and finally Cammie reached the opening that should lead to Zach. Cammie pulled off the grate and prepared herself to drop into the room. The room was dark so Cammie just hoped she wasn't going to land on something. She griped the air vent and lowered herself down, hanging on by her fingers. Once Cammie was as close to the ground as she could get, she let go. Cammie fell for only a few seconds, landing on the balls of her feet.

"Cammie!" Zach chuckled and kissed her. "Let's get out of here." Zach prepared himself under the air vent.

"Wait. I want to look around for a second. Cammie reached into her pocket and pulled out the flashlight that she grabbed before they all left to go see Cammie's mother. The flashlight was invented by Liz and Doctor Fibbs. It was the size of an eraser on a pencil but it could illuminate an entire room, take pictures, and blow up if the possessor felt threatened.

Cammie clicked on the light and shined it around the room. Cammie could hear Zach gasp. Cammie stumbled backwards, and if Zach didn't catch her than she would have passed out again. The room was covered in pictures of the ring, the sword, and many pictures of Cammie. There were pictures of Cammie on the roof with Macey, pictures of her in Roseville, her with Zach, with her friends, with her mom and Mr. Solomon, but the one's that scared her the most were the one's of her in school and in her dorm.

Cammie turned around and stumbled to look around the room. Three of the walls were of Cammie, but the fourth wall made Cammie's heart stop. One life size picture covered the wall.

"Cammie." Zach warned. But Cammie just ripped herself out of Zach's grip and ran toward the wall. The picture was of Cammie's dad. In the clothes he left in, but one could barley tell, for his clothes were covered in blood and caked with dirt. He sat in a chair with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged, but his eyes stared into the camera, begging for help.

Cammie sank to the ground and became hysteric. "Cammie! Cammie this was meant to play with your mind! Please Cam! Don't let them get to you." Zach tried to drag Cammie away and back up the air vent but she kicked and screamed. He released her and she ran back towards the wall. She began clawing at it until her nails bled. Sobs shook her body and her screams slowly got quieter and quieter, because her voice was still hoarse.

Soon, Cammie just opened her mouth but no scream came out. Tears poured from her eyes until she couldn't cry anymore. Cammie's body was mentally and physically broken. After hours of Zach trying to pull her out and Cammie refusing to leave her father, Zach just held her shaking body as she cried and thrashed in her sleep.

Cammie woke up in her own bed, surrounded by Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, and Mr. Solomon. "What? What is happening?" Cammie asked Mr. Solomon. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" Cammie asked Zach now. She glanced down and saw her hands and arms bruised and scratched while her fingers where heavily bandaged. "Oh." Cammie choked out a sob, but tried to hold the rest in.

Everyone glanced at Liz, who was obviously the most comforting of all six and isn't afraid to sugarcoat. On normal occasions, Cammie would want Bex to explain, but Cammie didn't mind the sugarcoating at the moment.

"Well, I'll just start from the beginning, I guess. Yesterday afternoon you, Bex, and Macey had to give a tour to a girl named Tiffany Carter. Then at two in the morning we found out Tiffany's name was actually Gabrielle Bishop. At three in the morning, we went and told your mom and Mr. Solomon…" Bex and Macey glared at Mr. Solomon. "But the profiles were changed. When we were walking back to our rooms you were saying…goodbye to Zach…" Liz blushed and glanced Mr. Solomon. "Then someone attacked you and Zach chased after them and then got locked inside the secret passageway."

Liz paused and took a deep breath. "Then you went to get Zach out, and inside the room there were pictures that freaked you out. Once Zach explained what was happening, Macey went to get Mr. Solomon and he went to the Subs and turned the passage way back on. We carried you up to your bed, and you woke up about three hours later. It is eight in the morning. A day after you gave the tour."

Cammie appreciated the fact that Liz practically skipped the part about my dad. But she still can't get his picture out of her mind. "Cammie, please don't do something stupid." Zach begged.

"I won't." Cammie replied. But, as she began to think, would she do something stupid? She needed to save her dad. "I won't to talk to my mom. Where is she?" Cammie looked around the room as if her mother would pop out of the closet.

"Cam, we didn't tell your mom about what happened. We just told her that someone broke in." Macey said slowly.

"What! She… she has to know. It's my father! He husband!" Cammie stuttered.

"Cammie, we didn't even tell Abby. If it was someone else, I wouldn't have even told you. I wish I didn't even know." Mr. Solomon shook his head. "We are in this alone." Mr. Solomon added, knowing that only Cammie and himself were allowed to truly mourn for Mathew Morgan.

"So, what's the plan?" Cammie whispered, for she was still holding in a sob.  
"We don't have one." Zach smirked.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Author's Note

Sorry, but this is just an author's note. I wanted to apologize for my lack in updating, but I have been very busy with final term projects. I will try to update this Wednesday though, and then update again over the weekend. Thank you for still loving me and the story even if I deserve to have an angry mob chase down my door for ignoring this story for so long!


	11. Chapter 10 Sneak Peek

**I know I promised a chapter but I thought I could make this a sneak peak of the full chapter I will update over the weekend. This is a sneak peak of the beginning of Chapter 10!**

Cammie's P.O.V.

"Well, we have to find him." Cammie's voice broke slightly but she covered it with a cough.

"Cammie, your father has been gone for years. Even if he was tied up and tortured, he would have broken free and come home to you and your mother." Mr. Solomon said solemnly **(A.N. pun intended!)**

"Can't we try? What if he is out there? What if there is still hope?" Cammie begged.

"Hope breeds eternal misery Cammie. This life doesn't deepened on "what ifs" and hope. There is no evidence that your father is alive." Mr. Solomon whispered back.

"There is no evidence that he is dead either." Cammie yelled back, her throat burning for water.

"All information is classified." Mr. Solomon calmly said back, keeping a straight face.

"Are you telling us that there is evidence about Mr. Morgan's death?" Bex blurted.

"I am not agreeing nor am I denying the death or Mathew Morgan." Mr. Solomon said indifferent.

Cammie layed back down onto the bed, defeated.

"I will leave you to rest." Mr. Solomon left the room silently.

"We have to leave. We have to find him. Tonight. You are either coming or you aren't. But you can't stop me. You can tell on me but not even Mr. Solomon can stop me right now." Cammie said, swinging her leg over the side of the bed and pulling herself up. Cammie began to mentally pack the supplies she would need.

"So where do you plan on going?" Bex said casually, gesturing for Macey to block the door and Zach to get ready to restrain Cammie.

"I am going to the Circle of Cavan." Cammie replied and spun backwards to face Bex and Zach as they jumped to restrain her.

Kat's P.O.V.

"Tonight?" Gabrielle worried. "Are we ready?"

"Simon, describe the security system." Kat said, not looking away from Gabrielle's eyes.

"Six hundred and twenty four cameras surround the ten foot high wall at the front gates. The mile long driveway has heat sensors, explosive sensors, motion sensors, weight sensors, communication sensors, and tire sensors. The grounds have the same detectors, and it also can detect if the trespasser goes to the school because apparently the school uniform shoes have a corresponding sensor. The front door has one hundred twelve sensors and cameras that have facial recognition software. The roof is made of special stone that can't be broken. The roof has built in bombs that will only go off on the roof and the school won't even feel it. The windows are bullet proof, missile proof, and laser proof. The school will go into lock down if an unwelcome visitor even touches their finger tips to the outside stone wall. Of course all of their security is state of the art. It says it was made by… and a student named Elizabeth Sutton." Simon replied, staring at his computer.

"We are ready." Kat said simply.

"You got in? Wait you got into the system?!" Hale asked excitedly.

"Yes. I knew the schools secret which to the system meant that I had enough clearance for someone to tell me. I've got everything. .." Simon trailed off and continued reading.

"Wow." Simon said after a few seconds of reading.

"What?" Katy and Hale said at the same time.

"This Elizabeth Sutton girl. She is smarter than me! How is that possible?" Simon continued to stare at the screen.

"Anyways. Here's the plan…" Kat began.

**Check back in Saturday or Sunday for the full chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10

**The full chapter 10!**

Cammie's P.O.V.

"Well, we have to find him." Cammie's voice broke slightly but she covered it with a cough.

"Cammie, your father has been gone for years. Even if he was tied up and tortured, he would have broken free and come home to you and your mother." Mr. Solomon said solemnly **(A.N. pun intended!)**

"Can't we try? What if he is out there? What if there is still hope?" Cammie begged.

"Hope breeds eternal misery Cammie. This life doesn't deepened on "what ifs" and hope. There is no evidence that your father is alive." Mr. Solomon whispered back.

"There is no evidence that he is dead either." Cammie yelled back, her throat burning for water.

"All information is classified." Mr. Solomon calmly said back, keeping a straight face.

"Are you telling us that there is evidence about Mr. Morgan's death?" Bex blurted.

"I am not agreeing nor am I denying the death or Mathew Morgan." Mr. Solomon said indifferent.

Cammie laid back down onto the bed, defeated.

"I will leave you to rest." Mr. Solomon left the room silently.

"We have to leave. We have to find him. Tonight. You are either coming or you aren't. But you can't stop me. You can tell on me but not even Mr. Solomon can stop me right now." Cammie said, swinging her leg over the side of the bed and pulling herself up. Cammie began to mentally pack the supplies she would need.

"So where do you plan on going?" Bex said casually, gesturing for Macey to block the door and Zach to get ready to restrain Cammie.

"I am going to the Circle of Cavan." Cammie replied and spun backwards to face Bex and Zach as they jumped to restrain her.

Kat's P.O.V.

"Tonight?" Gabrielle worried. "Are we ready?"

"Simon, describe the security system." Kat said, not looking away from Gabrielle's eyes.

"Six hundred and twenty four cameras surround the ten foot high wall at the front gates. The mile long driveway has heat sensors, explosive sensors, motion sensors, weight sensors, communication sensors, and tire sensors. The grounds have the same detectors, and it also can detect if the trespasser goes to the school because apparently the school uniform shoes have a corresponding sensor. The front door has one hundred twelve sensors and cameras that have facial recognition software. The roof is made of special stone that can't be broken. The roof has built in bombs that will only go off on the roof and the school won't even feel it. The windows are bullet proof, missile proof, and laser proof. The school will go into lock down if an unwelcome visitor even touches their finger tips to the outside stone wall. Of course all of their security is state of the art. It says it was made by… and a student named Elizabeth Sutton." Simon replied, staring at his computer.

"We are ready." Kat said simply.

"You got in? Wait you got into the system?!" Hale asked excitedly.

"Yes. I knew the schools secret which to the system meant that I had enough clearance for someone to tell me. I've got everything. .." Simon trailed off and continued reading.

"Wow." Simon said after a few seconds of reading.

"What?" Katy and Hale said at the same time.

"This Elizabeth Sutton girl. She is smarter than me! How is that possible?" Simon continued to stare at the screen.

"Anyways. Here's the plan…" Kat began.

Cammie's P.O.V.

Cammie knew Bex and Zach were behind her, ready to stop her is she went to the door. But what kind of spy would she be if she didn't fight back first? Cammie spun around just in time as Zach and Bex dove to stop her from leaving the room. Cammie took down Bex first, and kept Zach back by kicking as she quickly tied Bex to the bed post. Cammie knew Bex could get out if she tried hard enough, but Cammie also knew that Bex knew Cammie would let her out after she explained. Cammie then surprised everyone and ran over to Liz and dragged her to the bed and tied her to the post as well. Macey and Zach quickly recovered and ran at Cammie from each side. Cammie ducked and Macey and Zach dove over her and ended up tackling each other. Zach and Macey usually would have stopped faster if this was a real fight, but they underestimated Cammie, for they believed she was in a weakened state. After everyone was tied up and had their eyes on Cammie, she began.

"You guys, I'm not a Barbie doll. I will not stay out of the fight and leave my dad or some other agent to try to take down the Circle. They want _me. _They won't stop until they get what they want. The only choice for me is to get _them _first. You don't think I can take it or that I'm made for it. Or that I've got it in my bones. But I've been training for this my whole life. I already have more experience with the Circle than most of the current C.I.A. agents. I ready. I have to stop the Circle before they stop me…_permanently_."

"Cam, think about it. The Circle got into the school undetected. They got out down a secret passage that _you _didn't even know about. Do you want to know why Mr. Solomon didn't tell Abby or Headmistress Morgan? He said that it would ruin them, and they wouldn't stop until they got him or they were dead. Cammie, Mr. Solomon didn't tell them, and they are better and more trained than all of us. If they didn't have a chance what makes you think you will?" Macey whispered.

"I can get out of the school undetected. And Aunt Abby and my mom don't have you all. Zach, you know how your mother thinks, and you can fight. Bex, Macey, you can practically read my mind. We move as one when we fight. And Liz, you are one of the smartest people in the world. You can outsmart the Circle easily."

Liz nodded, silently letting her tears run down her face. "Cammie please don' go." Liz burst out. "I- I mean that you- you can't leave. You might get kill- killed." Liz stuttered.

"Cammie it was all fake. They did that to screw with your mind. Think of the pictures…" Zach began. Cammie flinched. "The pictures of you!" Zach added quickly. "They had pictures of you in your room, and in the school. There was even one of you in the subs! Like you said, they want _you. _They wouldn't keep your dad after all of these years." Zach frowned. "Trust me. I know how my mother thinks." Zach's face was full of pure shame.

"Your mother would keep my dad alive to bait me to them. And it's working. I'm going to get my dad but they aren't going to get me." Cammie snapped. "But if you really want me to live, you all can come with me."

Everyone glanced at each other. "Even if my dad is gone, there is still a Circle to take down." Cammie mumbled.

"Fine, we will go. But first we have to research. Maybe we should go to Mr. Solomon's cabin and look at his books and stuff." Macey said.

"We will sneak out tonight."

Kat's P.O.V.

"Okay so you all have got the plan?" Kat asked.

"Yup. I sneak in on the opposite side of the school, and when the guards come running, I say that I meant a girl from the school in town and I was desperate to see her again." Hale said.

"Then Hamish, Nick, and I walk around the wall, bumping against it slightly and then crash the Cove Ops class by flirting with the girls." Angus and Hamish high fived.

"Good. The security will be behind the school, opposite of the gate focused on Hale. The Cove Ops class won't pay attention to me and Gabrielle when Hamish and Angus distract them." Kat added, smiling.

"Then I sit outside and try to break into the system and open the gate if the Cove Ops class closes it. I'm also supposed to loop the cameras or turn one off if a security guard stays back to watch the monitor.

"And Kat and I walk down the driveway through the gate. The sensors will be off because the Cove Ops class would be going outside. We go in and take the sword. Everyone should be in their rooms, but if one of the students is in the hallway, then we try to hide. If they see us, I will say that the headmistress accepted me and my little sister into the school and we were supposed to go to night classes with her personally to catch up." Gabrielle smiled.

"This plan if perfect." Nick said

**Okay, next chapter will finally be the heist! Yay! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Here it comes! The big heist! And don't worry, this story won't end after this!**

**Note: To try to clear up confusion, I will tell you how I picture Gallagher Academy and where this chapter takes place. I imagine Gallagher when you walk in, the Dining Hall is on the right and staircases to the dorms are to the left. The main hallway is the Hall of History. The headmistresses' office is at the end of the Hall of History and the sword is on the left wall, halfway in between the stairs and the office. The secret passageway that the Gallagher group wants to leave out of is directly across the sword on the right wall. Enjoy!**

_7:00 pm. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women:_

Kat's P.O.V.

"Okay, Simon, try to keep us on the comms for as long as you can. You have to give us time, no matter what the situation." Kat said confidently.

Simon nodded, trying to stop his hand from shaking began to climb up a tree near the school.

Everyone listened through the comms unit as Hale jumped the fence, and they saw the guards sprinting toward the opposite end. Only one guard remained, his eyes fixed on the monitor.

"Nick, Hamish, Angus, I see the class. Go!" Kat ordered. The met the class right at the gates, and began stalling the girls. The teacher looked like he was trying to get them to leave but the girls began to flirt back to them.

Gabrielle scoffed. "Look at that girl! She is all over them." She whispered and began to laugh.

"That's the disadvantage for going to an all girls school." Kat whispered back. They walked in the shadows and squeezed into the side of the group of girls. No one noticed, for they were all swooning at the sight of guys that didn't hate them and where they go to school.

"Boys! Please leave now or I am going to have to force you to leave. You are interrupting a private school field trip." The teacher, who was quite hot, yelled.

Nick met his eyes with Kat's and she nodded. Hamish, Angus, and Nick moved to the side, allowing the girls to pass. Gabrielle and Kat walked with the group in the back, then turned and sprinted to the gate that was about to close. Hamish caught it for them, wishing them luck. Gabrielle could still here Halein her ear, meaning the guards were still there.

"Simon, can you see us?" Kat whispered into her comms.

"I can see and hear you perfectly. I am looping the cameras that point toward the driveway. Walk to the right of it, on the grass though unless you want to be blown up." Simon said seriously.

Gabrielle and Kat looked at each other and walked down the mile (1609.34 meter) driveway toward the Hall of History.

Cammie's P.O.V.

"Are you almost ready?" Cammie asked Macey impatiently as she slowly packed all of her clothes.

"Just because we are going after the oldest and most secret terrorist group doesn't mean we don't have to look nice." Macey snapped back.

Zach stifled a laugh, causing him to be glared at my Bex and Cammie.

"Okay, I'm ready." Macey sighed.

"How long do you think we are going to be gone? Mr. Solomon will know we went after the Circle, but we can't miss too much school. This _is _our senior year. Everything is important." Liz worried.

"Lizzie, we have lived through more things than some of the more trained agents. Let's face it. We have already learned everything this school can teach us. We probably could have dropped out a year ago if we wanted to." Cammie soothed Liz.

"We probably could have dropped out in our freshman year. What we do, it's in our blood." Bex laughed.

"Yeah. Bex's strength is from her kick ass parents. Macey's lying and fighting is from Gillian Gallagher herself. Cammie's amazing tailing skills are from her father. My fighting and ability to know when someone is lying is from my mom…" Zach grinded his teach together. "And Liz. You don't have spy parents, so you got your smarts from yourself. You are probably the most amazing spy here because of that." Zach added. Cammie was surprised at the truth in his words and his sympathy.

Liz nodded, grinning adorably. "Let's go!" Liz laughed.

"Okay, so we have to sneak down, by the Hall of History to get outside. We can't risk my mom hearing us though, so Zach… could you maybe carry Liz so she doesn't fall?" Cammie tried to say nicely.

"Sure." Zach flung Liz over his shoulder.

"Okay, everyone grab something to carry and let's get a move on." Cammie, Bex, Macey, Zach, and Liz all began to ascend down the dorm stairs toward the Hall of History.

Kat's P.O.V.

Kat and Gabrielle reach the tall doors and wait. Soon enough, they hear a click as Simon unlocks the door from his computer. The girls slip inside, and as soon as the doors close, all Kat and Gabrielle can hear is static from theirs comms. Kat could practically imagine Simon typing on his computer, trying to get the signal back.

Gabrielle led the way toward the hall of History and the sword, both girls keeping to the shadows and not making a sound.

"There it is! It's not even hidden in the wall." Gabrielle whispered in Kat's ear. Kat slid away from the wall and ran silently toward the case. Luckily, it was low enough that Kat could reach it. She knew Simon already disabled all security by the case, so all she had to do was slip a piece of iron the size of nail file inside the crevasse of the case and pop it off. Gabrielle caught the front of the glass and Kat quickly took the sword. She slipped it inside her bag, placed the front of the case back on and ran toward the door. But then, Kat and Gabrielle heard a noise.

Cammie's P.O.V

Even though Zach was carrying Liz, she still managed to make a noise. As he carried her down the stairs Liz felt a spider on her leg, and she ended up kicking he leg out, meeting then wall. Cammie ran forward, blocking Liz's mouth to stop her cry of pain.

Bex silently jogged forward, looking around to see if the noise woke any of the teachers up. But the hallway was empty, so Bex motioned the group to move on.

Kat's P.O.V.

As soon as Kat and Gabrielle heard the noise (that sounded a lot like a foot kicking a wall), they ran behind a giant pillar in the shadows. Kat and Gabrielle didn't dare to breath, and waited for someone to come down the stairs. After a few moments of waiting, they began to slowly and quietly turned right began to sneak pass the stairs toward the main doors.

Cammie's P.O.V.

Macey jogged down to meet Bex at the bottom of the stairs and they lead the way, turning left, away from the main door and towards the secret passageway on the opposite wall.

Kat's P.O.V.

Kat and Gabrielle began to move towards the door when two girls appeared at the bootom of the stairs, looking backward toward some more unknown people. Gabrielle froze, thinking she was caught by the spies, but Kat pulled her into the shadows and pulled her onto her stomach right when the girls turned back around. Gabrielle's heart dropped into her stomach, for she recognized the girls. It was Bex and Macey, the ones who led her tour. Though the plan of telling them that Gabrielle and Kat were excepted and were coming to meet the headmistress could work if they got caught, Gabrielle feared that these girls were close to the headmistress, and they would be told if Gabrielle was actually excepted to this crazy spy school.

Kat and Gabrielle both held their breath as Bex and Macey led three more people, one of them being Cammie and one of them being a frail girl that looked like she was the one who hit the wall. But the weirdest part of the group was the boy that was carrying the thin girl, walking around the school as if he went here. If Kat wasn't about to be caught by spies that could easily send her to jail for stealing their school's prize position, she would have laughed. _"So either this school lied about being girls only, or those girls are good enough spies to not be afraid of their professional spy teachers that would defiantly skin them alive for bringing a boy into their school…at night." _ Kat thought, staying motionless as the group began to walk pass.

Cammie's P.O.V.

They were so close to getting out of the school. Macey reached up towards a picture frame that looked like it was one of Picasso's cubism paintings, but it was actually a picture puzzle that took Liz even a half a month to figure out the pattern and wear to slide each cube. Maybe it was the fact that Cammie was about to quit school, maybe it was the fact that she was about to start a mission that now spy has ever completed, or maybe it was the irregular dust patterns that she saw on the floor. Cammie quickly scanned each of her group member's shoes, none of them fitting the two pairs of footprints. One pair of small footprints looked like they were from sneakers and the other larger pair of footprints looked like the owner was wearing heals, that were padded to not make a sound.

Cammie tapped Zach. He bent down, looking like he was bending over to put Liz down but he really bent down, tilting his head towards Cammie.

"Footprints." Cammie practically mouthed, but said loud enough that here group could hear, but not her enemies.

Macey turned around pretending to ask Liz which piece to slide next on the painting, but she actually was scoping the floor. She followed the footprints on the opposite side of the hallway, looking up, seeing the Gallagher sword missing.

"Sword." Macey whispered. Everyone facing away from the sword used the closest pieces of reflective material that hung on the walls had to hold in a gasp as they saw the empty display case. But Cammie also noticed something odd about the crime scene. A thin shadow of a foot shifted on the moonlight hallway.

"Behind the pillar, girl laying on the ground." Cammie whispered.

Bex smiled wickedly, knowing that the person that was in the school must have been good at stealing, but she must not have been trained by spies, or she didn't know she was robbing spies.

"One second, I forgot something." Bex whispered at a normal volume, but it sounded like she was talking through a bullhorn to the trained spies. She turned around and began to walk toward the stairs, dramatically looking back, pretending she was scared of being heard by the headmistress, which to be honest, she might have been.

"Oh Bex! Hurry up. I want to get out of here." Cammie said annoyed, keeping up the act in case the robbers still didn't know they were in a spy school. She stepped forward slightly, pretending she was getting closer to Bex to talk to her, but she was really getting closer to the girl hiding behind the pillar. Cammie looked slightly to her right at the girl, barely holding in a gasp as she recognized Gabrielle Bishop a.k.a. Tiffany Carter.

"Oh Bex grab the crossbow. And the laser lipstick." Macey laughed wickedly, not even bothering to keep up the act. But she did have a point. By know Gabrielle broke into the school undetected and stole the sword. She obviously knew this was a spy school.

Kat's P.O.V.

The spy girls didn't must have not known that Kat was a trained con artist. As soon as the girl named Bex said she forgot something, Kat knew that the girls must have seen her or Gabrielle. They acted like everything was normal and that Bex was going to go upstairs (walking right past Gabrielle and Kat) to get something. But both girls knew that the spies were going to slowly trap them. Kat moved to stand up, and then gripped the stones that jutted out of the pillar she was hiding behind. She quickly climbed up the pillar and moved up towards the sword's display case. She pulled herself up and sat atop the glass case. The spies already knew Gabrielle was behind the pillar and they saw that the sword was gone, so why would they bother to look back up at the display case. But if they did, Kat would be domed and she would have failed a con for the first time. But during this con, Kat had everything to lose.

Cammie's P.O.V.

Bex began to walk over to the stairs and past the pillar without even glancing at it. Macey walked over to a mirror by the Dining Hall and pretended she was fixing her hair. Liz stayed back by the secret passage, ready to open it when necessary. Zach walked forward and leaned into Cammie, kissing her gently on the cheek. There was a slight noise of Bex coming back down the stairs and instantly everyone moved forward to get Gabrielle.

Kat's P.O.V.

Gabrielle knew what Kat was doing when she climbed up the wall. There was somewhat of an unspoken agreement that during this con, do whatever you can to get out with the sword. Gabrielle knew that she could get off easier for breaking into the school because she could pretend she was obsessed with going here, and she didn't have the sword on her, practically making her innocent. Gabrielle saw the group slowly move toward her. She heard a faint creak as Bex came back down the stairs, and within seconds everyone was running towards her.

Cammie's P.O.V.

Because they all knew Gabrielle wasn't a spy but she was a thief, only Cammie and Bex went after Gabrielle (their excuse was to test her fighting skills). Gabrielle jumped up and began to kick and punch, most of her attempts hitting air. Zach and Macey ran forward to help tie Gabrielle up with the rope Bex brought down. Within seconds, Gabrielle was tied up and Zach carried her upstairs to the girls' room for questioning.

Kat's P.O.V.

Kat didn't want to leave Gabrielle, but she had to get outside before the boys came barging in. When they all moved to tie Gabrielle up, Kat jumped (landing stealthily on her feet of course. I mean her name is Kat!) She ran to the door, making it out with the sword just as they began to bring Gabrielle up to the dorms.

**Sorry this was so late. The urge to write want there and I was really busy. The story is about the get even for intense. Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! (Reviews make me write faster).**


	14. Chapter 12

**Now there is going to be Kat, Cammie, and Gabrielle point of views. I AM GOING TO BE WRITING IN FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE FROM NOW ON! Italics will be a person's thoughts (which will be written in first person.) Enjoy!**

Kat's P.O.V.

I sprinted out of the school as fast as I could. Fear and guilt overwhelmed me as I thought of Gabrielle. But maybe the spies would understand. As long as they don't tell anyone else, maybe they can see it from Gabrielle's perspective. _They have to understand! I mean, they are extraordinary teenagers too! _I thought angrily.

I looked up and saw Hale, Nick, Hamish, Angus, and Simon all staring at her in confusion. _Oh no. They are going to be so angry at me for not helping Gabrielle. _I worried. But after looking at their faces, they weren't confused at all. They were staring at me in horror. I continued to run down the driveway, staring into Hale's horrified eyes. _THE DRIVWAY! _I screamed in her head. I quickly jumped off of it and continued to run on the grass, but the damage was already done.

The gates the rest of the crew was standing behind slammed closed, locking me inside the grounds. I looked around franticly. I needed to get out fast.

"Kat! The wall!" Hamish yelled. Hale looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack. He stood frozen, gripping the iron gate. Nick, Hamish, and Angus ran over to the wall, ready to pull me over.

_The wall is only twelve feet. _I scoffed. I had climbed higher. I gripped the smooth stones, feeling as though my finger nails were being pulled off. I glanced down, realizing they almost were. _That must be why they only have a twelve foot wall. _I fought through the pain. Once I was about halfway up, sharp, knife-looking things shot out, and I arched my back to avoid them, but not before one hit my right leg, leaving a deep jagged cut on my thigh.

Cammie's P.O.V.

Zach carried Gabrielle up to my room and placed her gently on my bed. I held back a laugh, knowing that is it was a guy that broke into our school to steal something; he would have already beaten the crap out of him.

Gabrielle stared confidently up at us, trying to be brave. But I could see the fear in her eyes. _She has never been caught before. _I sigh. I just want to go find the circle, but know I know Bex won't leave until this girl tells tales of all of her heists, Macey will want to know what she wanted to steal, and Liz will want to know how she broke into the security system.

"Gabrielle." She jumped at her name, not realizing we knew it. "We just want to know what the heck you think you are doing here." I said nicely.

"I was accepted here. I was told to come in at night to meet with the headmaster and take lessons with her to catch up."

"The headmaster is Cammie's mom. She would have told us if she was excepting a student." Bex laughed.

"Okay let's just skip all of this crap." Macey pushed forward. "Why are you here? What did you want to steal?"

"I don't want to steal anything." Gabrielle said confidently.

"Fine, you didn't want to steal anything. How did you break into the school?" I said calmly (I just completed the interrogation unit in Cove Ops, so I was an expert).

"Your mom let me in." Gabrielle snapped.

Everyone smiled wickedly. "Let's go ask her together then." We said together.

Gabrielle's smile fell off of her face.

I grabbed her wrist and led her downstairs.

Kat's P.O.V.

I continued to climb, trying to ignore the searing pain in my right leg. My leg throbbed and I could feel my blood slowly dripping down my leg. I reached the top of the wall and rolled off on my stomach, unable to climb down too. Hamish and Angus were of course there to catch me.

"Kat! Your leg!" I heard Simon yell. Hamish and Angus laid me onto the ground. Hale ran over to me.

"Kat what happened?" Nick asked as Hale silently took my hand.

"Knife things shot out and got me." Everyone looked at each other, confused. I was about to ask what they were thinking when I realized that I was slurring my words slightly. The pain suddenly hit me fast. Know that I knew I was over the wall my mind only focused on my injured leg. I moaned slightly, trying to be quiet. I never like showing my weaknesses.

"Uh guys?" Nick pointed to the men running at us. "We should go."

Hale lifted me up and we sprinted down the road to the center of Roseville.

**Okay so this was kind of a filler chapter because I had one idea and I started writing this but then I had another idea… so I couldn't continue with my new idea without this little chapter. I will try to update soon!**


	15. Chapter 13

Gabrielle's P.O.V.

Cammie grabbed my wrist and started leading me downstairs. _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit. _I yell in my head as I am dragged down the stairs. I knew Kat would leave to save the sword, but I thought maybe Simon or something would shut the power so I could get out. _Nothing I can say will get me out of this right now. _So I did what every thief does. I noticed things. I saw the Dining Hall and we passed the place where the sword hung missing. I saw Kat's footprints in the dust and I discreetly wiped away only her foot prints with my foot.

I gave up trying to notice my surrounding, for I had studied the school blueprints for days. I decided to observe the spies. _Zach was a guy which I found odd, considering it is a school for girls. I knew right away that Zach was dating Cammie. I would say he was the muscle of the group, but by the look of it they are all muscle besides Liz. Zach seemed like he was the Hamish and Angus. He didn't seem to care as long as he got what he wanted. Liz is the "Simon" of the group. But she is much smarter. She is weak and I could tell that everyone was protective of her. Macey is obviously a great spy. She can also give threats. Bex was the girl version of the "muscles". She is a scarier version of Macey. Cammie looked like their leader. She seemed like a good spy because she had that body that could easily disappear in a crowd. She remained me of Kat. Actually, she reminded me of Kat a lot! Cammie and Kat were short, strong, smart, and nimble. They both had dark dirty blonde hair, wide hazel eye, and round pink lips… _Gabrielle's thoughts we interrupted by Bex.

"So are you sure you are here to meet with the headmistress?" Bex asked, her accent obviously thick with the excitement.

I swallowed. "Yes."

Cammie's P.O.V .

I think everyone was surprised Gabrielle still stuck to her story, but then again, maybe we weren't. She is an extraordinary teenager and I know we spies would cling to the story until each of our fingers were plucked off the ledge. And even as we fall we always find something to cling on to. Macey knocked and the door was flung open in seconds.

"Yes Cammie?" My mom said. I am always surprised when she knows it's me. I think she has memorized the sound of my quiet steps by now.

"Who is this?" She said, pointing at Gabrielle. I could tell she was trying to act casual, but on the inside she must have been fuming. But I would be too. There was an outside in our school, so now she has to go and make the tea that makes people forget things, which is always a hassle.

"This is Gabrielle. She was the student looking to come here a few days ago. She claims she was accepted and she was here to meet with you about private lessons." Zach smirked

"Oh yes. Come in Gabrielle." My mom said without even batting an eye.

"Zach, Liz, Macey, Bex, and I dropped our mouth's wide open. I stare at Gabrielle. She had a look of confusion that was immediately replaced with confidence. She followed my mother into the office and before she shut the door she smiled at us, then closed the soundproof door.

Everyone looked at Bex. "What is your mom thinking, Cam?"

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out." I marched off to one of the secret passageways only Zach and I know about. The one that ended behind the bookshelf in my mother's office. The only way to hear through the soundproof room…

Kat's P.O.V.

The guards chased us down but once we got to Rosewood we joined the crowd of people walking to one of the football games. The guards never saw our faces, so they couldn't find us in the crowd.

Hale put me down to try to keep up the normal, spirited citizens façade that we clung to. Once we were sure the guards were gone, Nick lead us to a small hotel in the center of town. Hamish and Simon booked the room while Angus carried me in the back door to avoid unnecessary attention. Hamish meets us at the elevator and brings us four up to our room. Nick was making sure the Gallagher guards were gone and Hale went off to buy supplies for my thigh from the town pharmacy.

Hamish used the room key then flung open the door. Angus set me down, and I hobbled in (ignoring the searing pain that felt like one million hot knives stabbing my leg repeatedly). I throw myself onto the closest bed then I stare at my wound thinking about everything that just happened. I pull the sword out of my jacket and throw it onto the bed next to me. I then finally look around the room and blush when I realize there are only three queen sized beds. I understood my blush after I thought about the fact that I have never slept in the same bed as one of the guys. When our crew shares a hotel, I'm always with Gabrielle. Gabrielle… she is stuck at Gallagher, probably being questioned intensely, all because of me. Simon was trying to hack back into Gallagher to help Gabrielle and Hamish was getting food. Angus sat at the end of my bed watching me and my blood covered leg.

"Where is Hale?! She's going to bled to death!" Angus snapped, grinding his teeth together.

"Angus, I am fine. Maybe you can get me a wash cloth so I can clean around it so it is easier to but the bandages on. Please, will you get me a towel or something?" I asked

"Of course!" Angus got up and walked away, leaving me alone to my own thoughts. I grabbed one of the pillows and buried my face in it. _It is all my fault Gabrielle is left in there. _I sighed. I noticed a salty taste in my mouth then realized I was crying into the expensive silk pillow. _Oh well. _I thought and cried some more. Hamish and Simon must have noticed me because after I whipped my eyes, I realized the room was empty with a wet wash cloth next to me.

I took the towel and began to wipe the blood off of me. Tears were still running down my cheeks as I thought of Gabrielle, alone.

Gabrielle's P.O.V.

I didn't know what the headmistress was thinking. She obviously knew I wasn't accepted here but for some reason she didn't want to tell that to her daughter. I closed the door, and added a smirk just to fuel the chaos that would break out as soon as I close the door.

I turned around to face Ms. Morgan, having completely no idea what to say.

"Gabrielle is it?" I nodded. "Well, it seems you have broken into the school. What I want to know is how and why?" The headmistress leaned over her desk, getting closer to me.

_I guess I should hold on until the end. _"I'm sorry! I really wanted to go to this school because it was the only school left that could accept me so I broke in to dry to get you to reconsider my application."

"Oh okay. Would you like to change anything on your application? "Perhaps you would like to change this." Ms. Morgan said, pointing at my curly handwriting on my fake application that says my name was Tiffany Carter.

_Oh shit… _Okay the truth is…I have a stalker. He follows me around so I was going to join this school under a different name."

"Oh okay. How did you get in here then? And you by now must understand how different this school is compared to other places you may have applied to."

"Yes this place is quite different." I agreed politely.

"Okay here's the deal. I know you aren't a normal citizen that wants to go here under a different name. If you tell me why you are here, we won't have to go to the CIA." She said professionally.

_My cover is blown. Should I tell her?! She might be bluffing, but what is she isn't. If I don't tell her, she will go to the CIA. If I do tell her she might go to the CIA. I have no other choices. I won't be able to get out._

"If I tell you…" I started.

"I may be able to help. I may be able to stop the CIA from coming after you, considering you broke into a classified school.

I stared around the room franticly. "I was here to take something from the school. I'm one of the best con artists in the world." I said, my heart beating a million miles a minute.

"What were you stealing? Why?" She snapped.

"I was stealing a few files about the students. I don't know why. I am receiving orders from some unknown person." I lied.

"You are lying. You pupils dilated 1.5624 cm. Why are you here?" She ordered.

_The truth is something I'm never going to tell to her._

**I'm now on summer vacation so I will probably update more! Please follow, favorite, and review (reviews make me so happy)!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I think that my updating is quite bad. And I'm sorry for that. I was on vacation and I had major writers block. But anyway, here is the next chapter.**

Kat's P.O.V.

I sat on the bed and cried for who knows how long. Hamish, Simon, and Angus left, but I could hear them yelling at each other in the bathroom. I chuckled slightly. They must have packed themselves in the bathroom, to give her some privacy while she cried. It sounded like they were yelling at Simon for trying to fit his laptop in the small space.

The door flew open and Hale stood with a big bag of first aid supplies. He quickly saw me and ran over.

"Kat are you okay?!" Hale said sweetly. "What the hell guys did you really just leave her bleeding here?!" Hale yelled while taking out all of the supplies. I looked towards the bathroom door and saw it fling open and all of the guys practically fell out.

Hamish was the first up, while Simon and Angus untangled themselves from the cords that snaked around the floor, connecting to Simon's laptop.

"Dude, wasn't our fault. Kat was bawling her eyes out so we just thought we would give her privacy." Hamish held his hands up innocently.

"Maybe she was crying because she has a cut gushing blood on her leg?" Hale suggested sarcastically.

"Hale, it's okay." I look up at Hamish, Angus, and Simon. "Thanks for that. It was nice of you to give me privacy." I smiled but the smile turned into a wince as my leg throbbed painfully.

"Oh, here!" Hale reached down toward my wound. I am happy I already changed out of my tight black pants and into soft shorts before Hale came, otherwise I would have to change with him there because my wound was on my upper thigh. I sigh. This might be awkward.

Hale gently grabbed my right leg and started cleaning my cut. I could see him blushing slightly, and I knew must be blushing as well. Every time hale would dab my cut with the antibiotics my leg stung. I tried not to wince, but sometimes I couldn't stop myself.

Hale bandaged me up with almost fifty Band Aids. I looked questionably.

"You probably should get stitches. But, considering the current situation, I think we should stay under the radar. So that means old fashion medicine." Hale gestured dramatically to my leg.

"Thanks Hale." I smiled and leaned in to give him a lingering kiss. I wanted to have some time alone with him later. I could feel myself blushing even more. _Stop thinking like that! Your friend/almost sister has been taken by teenage spies!_

"Hale, Hamish, Ang-" I was cut off when Nick threw open the door.

"They haven't found us but I think one or two of them might be still looking for us. Right now the guards are at the town football game. I think _they think_ we decided to slip into the crowed there. But they might be checking here soon so we have to have a plan." Nick said breathlessly.

"Boys. I think we need to tell the truth."

Cammie's P.O.V.

I led everyone toward the secret passageway that goes behind my mother's bookshelf. This was the only way (that I know of) to see and hear what is going on inside my mother's office.

"What is this? Cam, you never told us about this." Bex scolded.

"That's because she promised me she would never use it again. Are you sure about this Cammie?" Zach worried.

"Wait, slow down. You have already used this passageway to listen to what your mother has been saying… with Zach?!" Macey glared.

"Girls, maybe Cammie and Zach weren't exactly _listening _when they were down this passage. Maybe they were doing something else." Liz suggested wickedly.

"Oh shut up! Let's go." I met their smirks with my glare.

We reached the back of the bookshelf and immediately shut up, trying to listen. It seemed we got there just in time to hear the conversation between Gabrielle and my mom.

"Oh okay. How did you get in here then? And you by now must understand how different this school is compared to other places you may have applied to." My mom said in her scary-calm voice

"Yes this place is quite different." Gabrielle agreed politely.

"Okay here's the deal. I know you aren't a normal citizen that wants to go here under a different name. If you tell me why you are here, we won't have to go to the CIA." My mom said professionally.

_What?! My mom must be bluffing. But from this angle I can't see her eyes to see if she is. My mom wouldn't keep the first security breach at Gallagher a secret… would she?_

"If I tell you…" Gabrielle started nervously.

"I may be able to help. I may be able to stop the CIA from coming after you, considering you broke into a classified school.

Gabrielle stared around the room franticly. "I was here to take something from the school. I'm one of the best con artists in the world." She said.

"What were you stealing? Why?" My mom snapped.

I could tell she was shocked. But I couldn't blame her. When I glanced around at my friend's faces, Liz's mouth was wide open, Bex and Macey both clenched their jaws and Zach stared worriedly at me. We all thought she was a thief, but for her to admit it, and she is one of the best con artist in the world. She has mastered lying. _No wonder she would lie to us. _I thought angrily. _And that's why the C.I.A. had no information on her… But does that mean she deleted her Gabrielle Bishop profile and replaced it with the Tiffany Carter profile on the C.I.A. database? I bet she is smart, but could she be smarter than us? _I thought, slightly jealous.

"I was stealing a few files about the students. I don't know why. I am receiving orders from some unknown person." Gabrielle said. I didn't even need to see her eyes to know she was lying. _I guess she's not _that _good then._

"You are lying. You pupils dilated 1.5624 cm. Why are you here?" Ms. Morgan ordered.

I could see that everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the answer.

Gabrielle's P.O.V.

_Tell the truth! _The normal, human part of my brain yelled. _No! Lie, you will get arrested if you tell the truth! _The trained, con artist part of my brain argued back. I decided to go with the vague version of the truth.

"I came here to steal Gillian Gallagher's sword." I whispered.

"I see." Ms. Morgan said. To an average human, she would sound calm. But I was trained, and I could hear a lot of emotions in those two words. Anger. Frustration. Suspension. Curiosity. And oddly enough, fear.

"Why?" Ms. Morgan continues.

I hesitated for a second but then began. "You see, I'm not one of those con artists that take priceless things from people for personal gain. I take things that don't belong to people, and return them to their true owners."

I heard the headmistress' slight intake of breath. "So you were stealing the sword… and planned to give it to whom it originally belonged to?" Ms. Morgan said, slightly nervous.

"Yes. I guess." I said.

"And who does it actually belong to?" Cammie's mom questioned.

"I… I don't know." I said, dreading where this was going.

"So, were you receiving orders from someone else?" Ms. Morgan questioned harder.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. What do I tell her? So far she has understood but I don't really know if she is just waiting to get enough information to give to the C.I.A._

"I have been working with someone else." I say so quietly I don't even know if Ms. Morgan heard me.

"Who?" She quickly asked.

I decided to not say anything at all. That way she can't say I'm lying or push for more information.

I snapped my mouth closed and glared at Ms. Morgan as she glared back.

**I have noticed lately that sometimes I write in first person present tense, instead of first person past tense. So review and tell me what tense you want me to write in. And you can review some sweet things that make me want to write even more :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, this chapter is LONG overdue. I'm sorry but I had writer's block then I was on vacation. But I'm here now! I decided to switch the point of view to first person present tense. I know I keep switching but I find it easier to write present tense. And I just want to explain that I won't have long Cammie point of views because right now she is seeing and hearing everything Gabrielle does. But I might do some quick point of views to show her reactions to things.**

_**Kat's P.O.V.**_

"Boys, I think we need to tell the truth." I say calmly.

Everyone instantly disagreed.

"Kat are you crazy!?"

"We will get arrested!"

"They are spies! They will take us to the C.I.A."

"Everyone we have stolen from will be out to get us!"

"We have to think of something else."

I whistle loudly. "No. We just tell the headmistress that we wanted to steal the sword. Pretend that it was our first con and we got lucky." Everyone still stares at me like I'm crazy. Hell, maybe I am. But Gabrielle was caught. The school will be on lock down so I bet Simon won't even be able to get by the fire walls again.

"How exactly do you want this to play out?" Nick says curiously.

"Walk in. Either we actually get in our security will get us and bring us in. We tell the headmistress what happened. She is the headmistress of a bunch of spies! I bet people have either broken in before or her girls have used their skill to steal some purse or something they wanted."

"No. We will be taken to the C.I.A." Hale says firmly.

"Do you have any other ideas of how to get Gabrielle out!?" I yell. Hale is silent, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I agree with Kat." Nick says simply. The gig is up. One of us was caught, so now we all pay the price.

Hamish, Angus, and Simon nod their head, agreeing with Nick and me. I glance sadly at Hale who was still looking at me like I was crazy.

"Come on. Let's go." I whisper and walk out the door.

_**Cammie's P.O.V.**_

I froze. Gabrielle just told my mom that she was stealing the sword, and she was going to give it to the original owners. That would be the Circle of Cavan. _No. They can't get that sword back. They can't come near me, my friends, or this school ever again. _I worry to myself.

_**Gabrielle's P.O.V.**_

I continued to glare at Ms. Morgan.

"So you _are _working with someone… or multiple someones." Ms. Morgan guesses. _Of course I'm working with someone! _I yell in my head at her. _If you bothered to look at the sword case you could see it missing and I obviously don't have it! Maybe if you weren't so confident that you security was amazing and that I was awful at stealing, you would be at least a little bit scared I took the sword. I mean, I did get into this school, doesn't that mean I'm amazing and your security sucks ass? _I pout to myself. Sure, this was a slight situation, but I know I will somehow get out of it. I just have to think of a plan…

"Oh I see. The silent treatment." Ms. Morgan laughs. I want to punch her, but that might be considered wrong at this school. I smirk. "Okay, I'm kind of having trouble keeping up both ends of the conversation, Gabrielle."

"I'm done talking." I snap

"Okay, maybe you would like talk to the C.I.A.?" Ms. Morgan smirks at me.

"I told you I'm done talking. Not I'm done talking to _you. _I'm not talking about this anymore to _anyone." _I say then continue to glare silently at her. The headmistress glares back, and it seems hours have past, though I know it was only a minute. Our glares are interrupted when the Ms. Morgan's phone begins to ring.

She quickly picks it up, not saying anything. I can hear someone talking through the phone, but I can't understand what they are saying. "Okay, bring them in." She says then hangs up and smiles at me. "It seems we may have some visitors." She says, and before I can ask what she means, the doors behind me are thrown open.

I spin around and I gasp. My crew stands there calmly, accompanied by seven security guards. One for each of them I realize, and then the extra must be the head guard.

"Ah, well who do we have here? Gabrielle, are these friends of yours?"

"No." I say, right when Kat says yes. I glare at her.

"Hello. I don't believe we have met." Kat steps forward and shakes Ms. Morgan's hand. "I am Kat Bishop. This is Hale, Nick, Hamish, and Angus. Gabrielle is part of our crew." Kat says as if this was a normal situation. "And we tried to steal the sword."

_**Kat's P.O.V.**_

"Simon, can you make sure our profiles on the C.I.A. database are normal looking?" I ask sweetly.

"Fine." Simon grumbles, trying to take out his computer while we walk back towards Gallagher."

"They are good. I had to change a few things, but overall the profiles look like we are normal teens who like petty theft." Simon smiles, and is obviously proud of himself.

"Okay, thank you Simon." I say, thinking through the plan. I decided we are going to go in and admit to stealing the sword. Simon hacked into the Roseville public school system and added us to the list, so if Ms. Morgan checked, our story would be plausible. I realized very quickly that most people in Roseville obviously had Gallagher, because they think it is for rich, snobby girls. We are going to say that we wanted to prank Gallagher, so we decided to steal the sword. I know this is a big lie, but I have to save Gabrielle.

I'm so engrossed in our plan that I didn't realize we were there and Hale was shaking me a yelling in my ear. "Hale, why don't you yell louder, I don't think the people of China heard you!" I joke. "Okay, let's go." I sigh and walk up to the gate and start climbing. After we all are over the gate we start walking down the long driveway, waiting for the guards. Within seconds, seven guards come out of nowhere and grab us.

"Excuse me, but you are trespassing on private property." I hear the head guard growl at us.

"I'm sorry, but we wished to speak to the headmistress of this fine school." I say nicely, batting my eyelashes at the guards. _I feel so stupid. Gabrielle is always the flirt and I'm obviously not good at this. _I laugh to myself.

The guard looks at me and pulls out a walkie talkie, explaining the situation the Ms. Morgan.

"Come with me." The head guard mumbles and leads the way toward the school.

**Follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
